


[판윙(역아고)/AU] 오래된 전축 #31

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [19]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: Real Slim Shady





	[판윙(역아고)/AU] 오래된 전축 #31

# 31

<관린 POV>

 

그 뒤로,

이미

2주일.

아무 것도

없어.

전화도 받지 않고.

집의 문도,

열리지 않는다.

 

난

생각보다

흔들렸다.

주변에서도,

눈치채고.

왜 그러는지 물어보는데.

뭐라고

해야할지

모르겠다.

왜?

왜.

왜일까.

이미

대답을 알고있지.

그런데

말이, 입 밖으로 나오면.

그런, 알 수 없는

두려움에.

난 그저,

침묵했다.

 

 

[다녤형, 형도 안 돼요? 전화.]

[...몇 번째 물어보냐. 오늘만해도 열번은 넘겠다.  
관린아아, 나 좀 살려주라. 나 일이 넘 많아.]

평소라면,

형들 귀찮게 하지 않아.

그런데,

나.

이상해.

이건,

집착.

그래.

이미, 나는

 

 

변해버렸다.

 

***

 

[와, 관린아. 너 진짜, 한국말 늘었다.]

같이 일하는 친한 형이, 문득 던진 말에.

[감사해요. 저 많이 연습했거든요, 지훈형이랑.]

[응? 누구?]

[지훈형이요, 저...]

어.

대충 얼버무리고.

대화를 끝냈지만.

...그래.

나, 모르지.

뭐라고 불러야 할지.

그와 나의,

관계.

 

이런 건, 어떻게

아는거야?

 

 

***

 

<다녤 POV>

 

위험하다.

이 일을 하다보면, 가끔 느낀다.

싸-한 느낌.

무슨 일이 벌어지기 전에, 그

고요함.

힘들게 사탕과 초콜릿으로 버티고 있는데,

담배를 다시 물 정도의 일이 일어나질 않기를.

바라고 있는데. 아아.

안 될거야. 아마.

제길

 

***

 

<다녤 POV>

 

가만히, 세어보았다. 현재 알려진 리스크Known Risk.

세운형. 요즘 굿. 헿그린.

지성형, 태현형, 성운형, 현빈이. 모두 그린.

민현이는... 음. 프로니까. 그린.

성우, 재환은 오케오케. 그린.

우진도 그정도면 오케. 그린.

대휘는... 요즘 아주 좋아. 슈퍼그린. 하.

진짜 커퀴가 되어버렸네. 와아. 일이 줄었는데.

눈꼴시려서, 어이구.

그리고 연습생애들도, 별다른 문제 없으니까. 그린.

근데,

 

 

관린.

한국에 처음 왔을 때만해도, 한국어가 원활하지 못해서 힘들었지만.

지훈이랑 붙여준 다음에는, 일취월장. 이제는,

인터뷰도 내가 지켜보고있지 않아도, 능숙하게.

왠만한 예능프로그램도 소화 가능.

올해 한 일 중에 가장 잘한 일. 이라고 생각했는데.

아아뿔사.

옐로우가, 레드에 점점

가까워진다.

 

***

 

그게 알고있는 리스크Known Risk.

예상치 못하는 리스크Unknown Risk는...

지훈.

박지훈.

 

 

내가 잘못한 걸까.

과거의 일은, 과거로 냅둬야 했던걸까.

왜, 생각났던 거지. 문득.

관린이 한국어문제를 생각하다가,

너가.

너의 얼굴이, 내 머릿 속에.

너는.

그린, 옐로우, 레드. 아무 것도, 아닌.

블랙.

블랙홀.

깊이를 알 수 없는 암흑.

내가 왜 너를,

관린이하고 연결시켜 줬을까.

신의 점지인 줄 알았는데, 하.

악마의

장난이었나.

 

 

오늘따라,

담배가

고프다.

 

***

 

<지훈 POV>

 

히히.

히히힣.

 

히히히ㅏ하ㅏㅎㅎ.항.ㅇ  
ㅎ  
ㄴㅇ하힝너하미다ㅣㅓㄹ.ㅁㄷㄴㄹ

매댜럼ㄴㄷㅇ.ㄻ얺.ㅣㅏㅓㄷㄹ

 

ㅁㄴㄷ개ㅑㅎ서먖낵덯ㄻ'ㄷㅈ네러멪ㄷ놓ㄻ

ㅁ냑ㄷ홈'ㅑㅈㄷ걿ㅁ'ㅔㅑㅈ34ㅕㅅㄱ0먿ㅇㄹ햐

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

ㅇㅇㅇ

ㅇㅇ

ㅇ

.

..

...

또

왔어?

 

 

네.

 

예.

 

해.

 

캐.

 

채.

 

매.

 

래.

 

에.

 

에에?

 

에에에에에?

 

단어가차마미치지못한마음아래의깊은공간은뭐라고표현해야할까그것을알수없지만다만말할수있는건너는이컨트롤할수없어왜냐하면여기에서

 

너가

태어났거든

 

 

 

 

괴물은,

 

 

여유롭다

 

 

***

 

<관린 POV>

 

[아니, 그게 아니라고요. 대휘형. 왜 그래요?]

연습실의 공기가,

굳는다.

나,

왜 이러지.

대휘형도,

얼굴컨트롤 불가아능.

[관린아, 너 왜 그러냐 요즘.]

[아니, 암 것도 아냐. 아니니까, 그냥. 나, 나. 아아.]

오랫동안 오지 않았던, 피곤함이.

덮친다.

다,

짜증나.

모두,

귀찮다.

 

[나, 갈게.]

[관린아, 지금 연습중인데. 어디 간다는 거야. 야, 야! 이관린!!]

[몰라. 귀찮아. 따라오지마.]

몰라.

몰라.

하아.

다

귀찮다.

 

 

저녁 노을이, 붉은 노랑에서

잿빛으로, 다시.

어두운

검정으로

보인다.

 

***

 

<다녤 POV>

 

도미노가

시작되었지.

생각보다 빨리,

시작했고.

멈출 수 없는, 이 행렬은.

어떻게 끝날까. 내가 할 수 있는 건, 적고.

아주 작고. 수많은 선택들이 향하는, 마지막 그곳은.

어떤

색깔일지.

 

어디까지 컨테인 할지, 아니면,

체인지. 가

필요할지도.

 

 

하아.

이건,

담배 두 보루짜리 문제야.

빅 프라블러엄.

 

 

 

***

 

 

/ 글쓴이의 사족

어떻게 전개하지, 이건.

빅 프라블러엄.


End file.
